fezanitevideosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fezanites
'The Fezanites '''or commonly referred to now as '''The Fezanite Resistance '''are a group of humans and clones lead by Matt to combat against his enemies like the Clone Revolution, Mavox and the Corporation. History Matt formed the Fezanites when he was forced to call to arms during the Clone Revolution. He and some clones met around a table to discuss their plan and went to battle against the Revolution. They managed to beat them and incarcerateOriginal Clone after Boris fled. This was not without loosing Ernie the Smart Clone. The Dancing Clone and Tom soon joined the Fezanites as they prepared for war against the Clone Revolution. Ernie, who had been brought back from the past, signed the Treaty for War and an invasion begun. The Somfezbro quelled the Revolution when it sent Josh else where and changed Boris to good. Months later, the Fezanites were challenged greatly when Matt was killed. This led to a decline of Fezanites and an all round victory for the Revolution. Broom Clone soon joined the Fezanites when he felt regret for hating Matt. He, Ernie, Derek and the Fortune Teller, all Fezanites, we present at Matt's funeral. However, Broom Clone managed to resurrect Matt with Tea and he called for a revenge on Josh and the Clone Revolution. In the Battle of the Fez, Matt won back the Fez, Josh was coverted to good, Original Clone killed and Evil Matt and Clever Matt retreated. The Fezanites were at their strongest after this victory. At Christmas 2011, the three parallel versions of Matt that remained, brought Lord Mavox to the Fezanite Dimension, from which it was often referred to from that point. Mavox had an unknown reason for wanting Matt dead and planned many ideas on how to kill him. Evil Matt performed executions of all known Fezanites during Mavox's reign on the house and left the Fezanites in small numbers. They were still able to defeat Mavox and allow Evil Matt to repent. By 2012, the Fezanites were left alone after Matt left to Minecraftia, followed by Mavox, to get away from the problems he faced in his universe. Although there were no big threats for a while, the Fezanites dispersed and began to fall apart. Science Clone managed to bring Evil Matt, David the Depressed Clone and Boris the Good Clone together to create the Fezanite Portal Research Team which was soon taken over by Alan the Awesome Clone. The Fezanites, now split in different dimensions, seemed finished. The Fezanite Uprising The Rise of the Fezanites came when Evil Matt and Science Clone returned from the universes they were trapped in due to the Corporation's threat to Earth and portal tests. They founded the Fez Camp, Newton Base and the Thorpe Camp around the City to keep an eye on the Corporation but were unable to make any moves. Matt's return to the Fezanite Dimension allowed the Uprising to take place. This led to an attack on the Corporation's Tower and the fall of the Administrator. Many people now turned to the Fezanites who had helped sparked the rebellion to overthrow the oppressing Corporation. It was the Fezanites who warned the City of the impending missiles and assisted with the evacuation. Although, this was at a price and the Fezanites were left dead or scattered and await their next mission. Known Members *Matt Beale (Grand High Fezanite)'' *Ernie the Smart Clone (Deceased) *David the Depressed Clone (Deceased) *Clyde the Cautious Clone (Deceased) *The Fortune Teller (Deceased) *Derek the Dancing Clone (Deceased) *Tom Collins *Boris the Good Clone (Deceased) *Broom Clone (Deceased) *Meg Beale (Deceased) *Josh Thorpe *Evil Matt (Deceased) *Science Clone *Darren Beale (Deceased) *Harry Roberts